A Second Chance
by Dira02
Summary: Haley James felt defeated, and lost. The break up had hit her bad. And that's when Nathan Scott comes into the picture with his chiseled jaw, dark eyes, and a beautifully crafted smirk. Does she get a second chance or is it just a heat-of-the-moment tryst?


**Disclaimer : No, I own nothing related to One Tree Hill. Trust me. Absolutely nothing. **

* * *

_**"A Second Chance..."**_

Haley glanced around the club. Sipping the martini, she quietly framed her own vote of appraisal and rejection for everybody in her vicinity. She tried to think about their backgrounds and their stories, and form her own theories about them. She was in a mood to be cynical. Very cynical.

She led out an audible sigh – which, thanks to the blaring music, was drowned in the noise of the club – and ran her hand through her auburn tresses. The recent boyfriend drama had her exhausted to the limit.

The break-up was inevitable once she caught her boyfriend and another woman in _her_ bed. _Her bed!_ How bloody absurd was that? Not only was Chris cheating on her, but also was he doing it on her bed. A punch in the balls, multiple slaps, and several abuses later, she finally broke up with him. That had been one pretty long day.

It had been almost a month, but here she was drinking away to her sorrows. She figured she definitely resembled something really pathetic and horrible – like a mutant bred from a witch and a goblin – with all the crying and depression and alcohol. And she had been the one judging others a few minutes ago. Talk about irony.

She shook her head in disproval.

She set her glass aside and placed her palms on the counter. When the bartender looked at her, she signaled for another drink. He looked skeptical at first but poured it anyway. Gulping the drink down at one go, she shook her head as an attempt to remove the sudden tingle in her brain. After closing her eyes for few seconds, she turned her head sideways and noticed a man staring at her. Normally, she would have been disgusted by the lusty attention. But today wasn't a day to be normal.

She couldn't lie. The entire episode with her cheating ex-boyfriend and the subsequent pangs of loneliness that followed definitely left her frustrated and revengeful. Also, she wanted every remnant of Chris to wash away. She often thought about a rebound, but that would bring another round of complications that she didn't want.

A one-night-stand wasn't her type, either. But tonight _could_ change that.

Propping herself from the stool, she tugged on the hem of her dress. She rested one hand on the counter as she steadied herself before finally walking up towards the mystery stranger.

She walked confidently towards him. She didn't turn back, realizing that she wouldn't be gutsy enough the second time. She didn't stop until she reached her mystery stranger and was just a few steps away from him.

On a closer look, she was definitely sure that he had grown hotter by a hundred times since a few minutes ago. He had a chiseled jaw, dark eyes that seemed to be twirling with something she couldn't understand, and a beautifully crafted smirk planted on his face. He had all the stuff that made romance novels so popular; that made the majority of the female population craving for the perfect man.

And that's when she realized that the mystery man would never in a million years settle for someone as plain as her. He was _way_ out of her league.

Suddenly, the idea which she once thought would work came crumbling down. What was she thinking?

"Hi," his husky voice seemed to be directed at her.

Her mouth turned dry and a bowling ball seemed to be rolling in her stomach. She could feel her cheeks tingling. And just as suddenly as it had gone, her confidence reappeared.

"Hi," Haley said. "I need to have sex with you; and judging from the way you were ogling at me not too long ago, you want the same too. Don't waste more time by denying it."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she became quite surprised at the boldness she just exhibited in front of a complete stranger. She figured the alcohol must really be getting to her tonight.

The mystery man was undoubtedly surprised by the forward proposition. A playful smirk graced his face as he stared at her solemn face. He stared at her for a good couple of seconds before responding.

"Bathroom. Now." He sported the similar intense look which she had.

She looked at him wondering how easily he had conceded. Then again, she was offering him sex in a club. She couldn't be full of morals now, could she?

"Good," was all she said as she leaded him towards the club washroom, not turning back to check whether mystery guy was following her. She didn't have a doubt about that.

Once she reached inside the washroom, she slammed open all the doors of the cubicle. Thoroughly satisfied with her check, she turned around to see him locking the washroom door.

"So…" Haley trailed. She didn't know how to proceed from here onwards.

The mystery guy chuckled. "You're new at this, aren't you?" he said, not expecting an answer.

"Don't worry. Just know that my name is Nathan."

"Haley," Haley replied back. She bit her lip as he advanced towards her slowly.

"Haley," Nathan repeated. He was soon, a few breaths away from her as he boxed her against the wall.

She breathed in the waft of the intoxicating cologne on him. She could see that their chests almost touched, giving her a warm sense of intimacy that she never felt before – not even with Chris. Just when thoughts of Chris entered her mind, she decided that now was the time.

Pulling his collar towards her, Haley attached her lips to his. The sensation was overwhelming and she could feel the passion burning between the two. Her lips engaged his and she slowly slipped her tongue in his mouth. When he did the same, she grasped his hair tightly, pulling her further towards him. Their tongues scraped each others' mouth, neither of them backing down.

Nathan lifted her up against the wall and held her tight with his hands on her waist. He smirked against her lips when her legs encircled his waist.

Haley believed that she would almost explode when he started sucking on her pulse-point. If this was how his mouth worked, she couldn't wait for the rest.

She tugged on his hair and pulled him in for another long kiss. Hands were traveling everywhere, passion was floating wildly, and the two adults couldn't wait for the next step.

Nathan removed his mouth from her lips, and fumbled with the zipper of her dress. He managed to pull it off her and flung it aside on the floor. He gazed at her body in awe.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed out.

Haley felt her cheeks turning wild red in color. She was never given such a compliment before.

"Kiss me," she said in return.

Nathan complied readily. His mouth never left her as it traveled all the way across her cheeks, along her jaws, down her neck, on her shoulders, and finally, down the valley between her breasts. With one hand on her waist, he brought the other to her cheek, running his thumb over it.

Haley clasped her eyes shut in the pleasure. This was better than anything she had ever felt. And she still wanted more.

"Nate," she whimpered, opening her eyes.

Nathan looked at her and for the first time, Haley realized how gorgeously blue they were.

"I'm on the pill," Haley said, well aware of his next action. She didn't want to wait any further.

Nathan needed no further encouragement ash he peeled her underwear from her thighs, trailing his fingers along her legs as he did; while Haley zipped open his jeans.

Kissing her again, he slowly entered into her. Haley clutched his shoulders tightly and gasped into his ear. He filled her wholly. Nathan waited for her to adjust before moving inside her. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the pleasure building up inside her. He started to pick up his pace, simultaneously kissing the valley of her breasts. She had never felt this overwhelmed by passion. Never.

She moaned eagerly to which Nathan responded with a loud groan of his own.

He nuzzled his face into her neck. "Hales, I'm so close."

Haley pierced her fingernails into his shoulder blades. A flash of blinding lights whizzed before her closed eyes as she cried out his name. Instantly, she felt him exploding as well.

The two panted for air as they experienced the last waves of utter pleasure and content.

After a few minutes had passed, Nathan kissed her shoulder again before carefully placing her down. Haley quickly wore her underwear and put on her dress while Nathan zipped his jeans and adjusted his shirt.

That had to be the most intense experience of her life. She was never the daring kind – and to have the best sex with a breathtaking guy in a club washroom was an absolutely passionately crazy experience.

Haley turned to look in the mirror. In an attempt to conceal the blush on her cheeks, she attempted to fix her hair and lip gloss.

"Bad break-up?" Nathan asked, suddenly. He inched a step towards her and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Haley looked at his reflection with a stunned face.

"Am I that predictable?"

Nathan laughed. "Nope, just the person who gave me the best sex of my life."

Her cheeks flushed even more. She was definitely going to have sore cheeks by the end of the night among other _stuff._

"To answer your question, yes." She turned around to face him. Just the sight of his handsome grin made her want to relive the experience she had a few moments ago again.

"He was a jerk," Nathan replied, nonchalantly.

"You don't even know him." Haley laughed. "But, thank you. That means a lot." She smiled at him softly.

Nathan cupped her cheeks, staring at her brown orbs for the longest time. Unexpectedly, he kissed her deeply. Unlike the previous times, this was slow and calm, not frenzied in any way. Haley kissed him back, her pace in sync with his.

When they broke off the kiss, she looked at him with her innocent eyes full of questions.

"What was that for?" her voice was a soft whisper.

Nathan still hadn't removed his hands. "That was for you to take another chance in finding the love of your life."

Haley laughed softly at this. "A bit presumptuous, aren't we?" She responded with a playful grin.

"Nope," Nathan chuckled. "Just hopeful."

"Go out with me, Hales," he said, a second later. His eyes were full of hope, yet he stepped back to let her make her own coherent decision – a reassurance of comfort.

Haley studied his face. He looked sincere about this. Yet, she felt hesitant. She just suffered a horrible break-up; and wasn't Chris charming and sincere, initially? Look how that turned out. But, _this_ – whatever this was – with Nathan didn't feel like a momentary tryst. She wanted more – and not just physically.

He seemed genuine and real and charming and gorgeous. But that made her doubt the genuity of the entire situation. Looking into those blue orbs, she felt conflicted about her options. She could leave or she could try.

She saw him smiling at her. She needed to make the decision. And so she did.

She wasn't sure if it was going to be right or not; whether it would lead to regret or relief; whether it would be joy or sorrow. She wasn't sure of the outcome. She was cautious as she battled her conflicts. And as she weighed them down, she made a decision.

Haley smiled at him. "Maybe," she said. "Here's to a second chance."

**…**

* * *

**A/N : I hope this Naley one shot was the ****_right decision_****. **

**Thank you so much for reading it. **


End file.
